


a treat or something

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: The major distraction comes in the tall form of the cute, new barista in the coffee shop Daichi frequently haunts.





	a treat or something

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anywhozelles for the [Four Word Prompts](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/168173188799/ghostling-four-word-prompts-please-come) over at tumblr.
> 
> KuroDai + "Sorry, were you sleeping?"

Daichi lifts his head up from his folded arms when he feels a light tap on his shoulder.

 

“Hey man,” Kuroo looks quite apologetic at disturbing him. “Sorry, were you sleeping?”

 

Daichi gives him a weak smile and shakes his head. He stretches his arms across the table, being careful not to accidentally push his cup of coffee or his laptop in the process. “No, I’m not. I just had to rest my eyes a bit.” He gestures to his laptop, the screen showing an unfinished research report that is waiting for Daichi.

 

Honestly, Daichi isn’t used to working at his papers anywhere else aside the comforts of his own room. He finds that he could concentrate better. But, he’s also got a mad craving for coffee, so he took his laptop with him and said screw it to concentration. He’ll write this paper and have his coffee, one way or another.

 

He just doesn’t know yet if it’s a really wise decision, since the noise and the people are not just the only thing distracting him. The major distraction comes in the tall form of the cute, new barista in the coffee shop Daichi frequently haunts.

 

Daichi’s seen him a few times, but this is probably the first time they got the chance to talk to each other.

 

“Oh,” Kuroo stands straighter, but his hands still hovering above Daichi’s shoulder. “Sorry to disturb you.”

 

Daichi waves a dismissing hand in front of him. “It’s fine. And I might have actually fallen asleep if you didn’t,” he gestures his hands vaguely. “Anyway, am I being a nuisance already?”

 

“What?” Kuroo actually looks surprised. “No, no! You’re not, I promise,” he assures Daichi. And it’s cute how eager he is being while doing so.

 

Daichi snickers. “Relax. I know that. Besides, I’m a good customer, so I know for a fact that you guys wouldn’t kick me out.”

 

Kuroo gapes at him for a moment, then his lips quirks up to a smirk. “My, my. I didn’t think Sawamura-san would be this cheeky. I like it,” he gives Daichi a once over.

 

Daichi knows it’s just some friendly teasing, but he couldn’t help but blush.

 

“Well, kicking good customers out is against the policy, aside,” he continues. “I would’ve offered to replace your cup, free of charge, since you really look like you needed it, but…” he trails off, looking knowingly at Daichi.

 

“You’d do that?” Daichi asks just to make sure. He hasn’t heard of this since he’s been here. “Isn’t that against the policy as well?”

 

Kuroo only hums. “Yeah, but I can work my way around it. Consider it my treat or something like that.”

 

“Okay,” Daichi drags the word, still confused, but he couldn’t help but ask. “Why?”

 

Kuroo turns self-conscious, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, and Daichi noticed the light dusting of pink on his cheeks. “I was kind of looking for an opportunity to talk you and it seemed like a pretty good one. I mean… you’re kind of cute and I…want to get to know you?”

 

Daichi blinks, not sure if he’s dreaming or not, because things like this only happen in the movies. But no, Kuroo is still standing there, still looking shy and nope, he’s the one who’s cute, not Daichi. But to each his own, he guesses.

 

He doesn’t bother willing the blush away. “Your treat sounds like a nice idea.”

 

Kuroo’ll have to settle for that, for the meantime. After all, having a date with a customer while you’re on shift is against the company policy. Flirting with them though, well, is another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
